All That You Rely On
by Bookworm290
Summary: Drabbles about ordinary people we meet in each episode. 9: The bartender that everyone thought was in the wrong. He was. Just not in the way they expected.
1. Eden

All That You Rely On

Eden - _(i.e. the lost E. of childhood)_

It's been three months and eight days since she's been living with Grandpa. Today they went to visit Mom at the cemetery, and she went to see Charlotte, her new (and only) friend, and they went to the movies.

All in all, a good day. Especially since Grandpa's been sober for exactly 50 days, and Charlotte made her snort, she was laughing so hard. ("Alice, watch this, I swear you'll laugh. It's called a 'bunchie'.")

And as she slowly drifts into sleep, she realizes that she didn't think of _him_ at all today.

Not once.

And she's alright with that.

* * *

**So, this episode came out last week. And I was kinda intending to get this up...last week. But, it's up now, and better late than never, right?**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Future

All That You Rely On

Future - _(i.e. nobody can predict the F.)_

"Dad, I got in!" She's grinning ear to ear, and he tries to match it, although it stretches his slow-healing skin uncomfortably.

Change has, well, _changed_ the Alvarez family. Stella doesn't like it much, especially with her dad in the hospital and her not having seen Wyatt in weeks.

She thinks back, to how she couldn't decide: her dad (and Stanford) or Wyatt (and freedom). She'd almost chosen freedom.

But that day changed everything. She'd been _this_ close to losing her dad. And she'd never been _scared_ of Wyatt before.

"Hey. Stanford. That's a great choice."That cop was right. It was.

* * *

**Again, I'm updating this quite late. -.- My internet decided to stop working. Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed on the first chapter, I was really pleased to see all the feedback I got! Just a couple of things to clear up:**

**1. I'm writing this for multiple reasons, one of which being that the characters featured in each episode, while fictional, could very well be real. And I want to take a look at things from their point of view.**

**2. This is a series of drabbles, so they're supposed to be only 100 words long. (Sometimes that varies, however.)**

**Anyways, I have a question - should I do a drabble for EP3, or wait until after EP4, since it's kind of a continuation of this weeks episode? I'm really not sure what to do, since I feel like I don't have the whole story...**

**But what do you guys think?**


	3. Nostalgia

All That You Rely On

Nostalgia - _(i.e. overcome with N. for happier days) _

Cory's got him convinced that this is the way to go. They'll sneak into Santos' shop (waiting until he's conveniently outside for a smoke break) before sneaking in and grabbing it.

But it's fair weekend, and his sister's understandably furious with him - he's not going with her like he always does. Instead, he's assuring his place in the gang. His future with Cory.

He really doesn't see how one gun will make any difference, how it will change their lives in any way. But Cory's got him convinced that this is the way to go.

After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

**I am SO sorry about how late this is. For some reason, my computer wouldn't let me log in to FF, and then I went on a family road trip, which unfortunately included me missing episode four of Rookie Blue. (Was it good? Is there anywhere I could watch it free online?)**

**Anyways, here's episode three's. Again, I apologize, but I hope you enjoy regardless. **


	4. Dubious

All That You Rely On

Dubious - _(i.e. feeling a bit D. about the whole affair)_

A week after her wedding date, and she's as single as a...cheese slice. Or whatever is significantly single. The detective's words had been really hard-hitting, and so she told Cole - _everything_. Brooke was there, and Kasha, who looked like she was going to burst into tears before stepping forward, stopping Cole from saying anything. She'd slept with him.

Angie hadn't really reacted. She hadn't screamed, cried, yelled...she had just calmly stated that perhaps the wedding was off.

It was.

And now here she is, alone. Telling herself that it's five in the afternoon somewhere. And that it's alright to feel relieved.

* * *

**Again, terribly sorry. -.- I'll lay off the excuses and leave it at thunderstorms and laziness.**

**But never fear! I have the next two all written! I'm just glad I was finally able to watch episode four (PS, thank you CytheraofNaxen). **

**And so here ya go!**


	5. Cherish

All That You Rely On

Cherish - _(i.e. you are C. in my heart__)_

It's been a couple of weeks since The Incident. Aunt Eve's house is pretty nice, but he really wishes he could go back home, to the tiny house with the squished, dry backyard, where Mom and Dad didn't have the best relationship, _but at least they were there._

And now, his mom's in rehab and his dad's in jail and he's not too sure as to how they let it get this far. This bad. He only gets to see them once a week.

He keeps his memories close, because he's learned recently that that's all he'll have for a long while.

* * *

******Special shout out to mcary for leaving multiple nice reviews! Much thanks!**

******Oh, and I was wondering...does anybody happen to know what Sue meant tonight (EP7) when she said Dov had been lying to her everyday? (I thought it was just him not going to the shrink. Is she referencing to the time he spends with Crystal?)**


	6. Morph

All That You Rely On

Morph - _(i.e. M. into something completely different__)_

It's been a couple of days since Izzy's been at school. When she gets back, Amber almost doesn't recognize her. Her hair's back to it's auburn glory and she's got the faint mark of a cut near her eye.

She's not really sure what to do. Just go up and pretend nothing's happened, nothing's changed between them? There's a fine line between Daddy's Izzy and DK's Izzy - she's not sure she likes either.

She's hoping, just like she did when she grabbed that bag, that Izzy will find Amber's Izzy - the perfect, healthiest, most normal mix of Izzy there could ever be.

* * *

**I will always remember this girl as the kid that got her tooth chipped by Oliver. XD**

**Anyways, thanks for all the comments, and I think what I've gathered is that Dov wasn't really feeling much for Sue anymore, but for whatever reason, didn't want to end it, so just generally avoided her...oh, Dov. You are very stuck. **


	7. Thrall

All That You Rely On

Thrall - _(i.e. she was in T. to her master__)_

More than anything, he wished that on that night, he really had been out buying baby aspirin for Colin. If he had, he wouldn't have gotten himself into the ugly mess that's court...wouldn't have to be _here_.

He was sweating, not that he had any reason to. Supposedly, this would help. Supposedly, these people were _just like him_.

Why was he even here? He knew he'd been lying when he told that cop he'd come, was pretty sure the cop had known it too. And yet, here he was.

"Uh, hello. My name's Mark, and I am an addict."

* * *

**Hello! Just a comment I had on the last episode, I LOVED the psychic and all that he entailed, but I also really loved the opening scene, where Oliver, Nick, and the Bobby Lov guy were singing that song together. XD It was just a lot of fun. **

**Not sure what else to say, so, uh...leave your thoughts!**


	8. Found

All That You Rely On

Found - _(i.e. what once was lost, has now been F.__)_

He liked to imagine that the necklace he'd found belonged to a nice girl, a girl that deserved something like that, and maybe received it from her father, or her boyfriend.

What he doesn't imagine is turning on the news one day and discovering that the the girl was some sort of call-girl. And he must say 'was', because he's not the only one that found something. The cops went back and found her dead body.

It disheartens him, and his confidence in humanity falters a tiny but more. He's not sure how anyone can live with themselves, after all this.

* * *

**Mmrrrr. This one was hard to write. (But I did write it a while ago, I just got to a computer now. My apologies.)  
**

**Please don't favourite/alert without reviewing!  
**


	9. Flipside

All That You Rely On

Flip-side - _(i.e. virtues are the F. of vices__)_

He loses his job. That much, he knew was coming as soon as the cops walked in.

He gets arrested for possession. He tells them it isn't his, but it's not like he's gonna sell Danny out, so that puts him in a situation.

They leave him alone to stew for a bit, and he can't help asking.

"Hey! What happened to the girl? She's the reason you first came, right?" He's yelling at the mirror. "Come on, she got me fired, least you could do is tell me the story!"

He's sorry he asks. The other side is much worse.

* * *

**This was for the feels episode. I imagine him doing this, yelling at the mirror, until someone finally lost it (maybe Oliver) and burst in, "You wanna know, do you? You wanna know?" and explains the whole thing to him, all of it, including Jerry, and the guy is very, _very_ sorry he asked. He keeps his mouth shut after that.**

**Sigh. We'll miss you, Jerry.  
**


End file.
